


Paper Stars

by ForeverNerdyZeldaFan



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Origami, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan
Summary: They wind up in Wind's Hyrule. The Link's get a short break from fighing. Legend and Four bond over paper stars, Wind is glad to be home. Time has a bunch of paparazzi because he's a freaking myth. what was supposed to be a short fanfic of legend and four bonding has spiraled out of control. Whoops.
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Wind & Aryll, legend & Aryll
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I learned how to make paper stars! They are a really fun activity that, after you get the hang of it, is really easy to do! I've come across paper stars in reading and in converations, and i finally decided to give them a go. Two sources that helped inspire this are Kaenith's paper star post on tumblr Sept. 2015. They have some really cool art and it's why Four is the one to teach Legend about paper stars. The other is a comic by DapperSpaceWhale. I found the comic on pinterest, but it is also on imgur. I believe it is called "All aboard the feels train". Any way, basically I was making paper stars when my brain decided to interupt and say "Hey! Paper Stars sounds like a good title!" "Yeah but for what? I need a story for the title. Sounds inspirational. Let's do something happy and beautiful and original." "Nah. I want to do Linked Universe, and it should be Legend who makes the stars to clam down or somthing." "....ok. but Four teaches him-" "AFTER HE HAS A NIGHTMARE ABOUT KOHOLINT!" "NO! I am not torturing charaters today" "........................ *whispers* .....yes you are" any way. Enjoy!

Cool, salty air drifted around the island. The Great Sea stretched to the far horizon. The sky was painted in the early glow of morning. Pink, purple, blue, and yellow blened perfectly with one another. The sun rose, casting shadows over Outset Island. Nine figures sat dazed on a high bridge overlooking the island. The oldest of the group was the quickest to regain his bearings. A single eye looked around at the trees, the bridge, the town. "Alright," Time called out, "watch your step. We're on a bridge. Does anyone know where we are." A boy with long blond hair looked around. A black hood and cape billowed as he stood.

"It's not mine. Even without my slate I can tell. My Hyrule doesn't have this much water. Hey Sailor!" Eight heads turned to the youngest of the group. He was currently holding his head, grimacing. 

"Ay! Wind, you good?" Twilight went to the younger hero to help him up. "Wild thinks that this could be your Hyrule. Well, actually, I think we all do. You good to give it a look?"

"Yeah. 'm fine. Switching sucks though." He looked at the older boy's face markings. They always seemed similar to something. But Wind could never put his finger on it. He looked around. Then gaped. Slowly wide eyes turned into a huge grin.

"I take it you know where we are?" Wind took off. He shoved past Legend the pink haired hero, and Hyrule, the groups humble healer. The small blacksmith, Four, looked up at Hylia's chosen hero. 

"You think he's running home, Sky?"

"Without a doubt. We better catch up with him. Most of us are dead on our feet. We should be able to get supplies from the town. We'll find Wind on the way. Eventually." Both of them laughed. Time gathered everyone up and led them the way their small sailor had sprinted off. Soon, the house lights of Outset came into clear view. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wind ran down the holl at a break-neck speed. Right as he reached the bottom, his foot tripped on nothing and he fell, rolling a couple feet before regaining balance once again. Wind laughed. He was _home_. The first person he ran into was his mentor, Orca. "Hi Orca!" Wind blew right past the old man, not noticing the suprised shout from behind him. He about ran into Mesa who was cutting grass by his house. "WHOOPS! Sorry, I gotta get to grandma!" He took off again but was stopped by Mesa's words. 

"Aryll is in her tower!" Wind came to an immediate stop, turnned on a dime, and sprinted back!

"THANK YOU!" Mesa just shook his head. As soon as Wind reached the tower, he scrambbled up the later.

"ARYLL! ARYLL! I BACK I'M HOME!" 

He reached the top right as his little sister looked at him. She gasped.

"Big Brother! You're home!" They wrapped their arms around each other in a large embrace. "I missed you. You left so suddenly. I was so happy when you responded to my letter! I was so worried when you didn't get the first two. The postman said he couldn't find you. Then I asked Tetra, but she didn't know where you were either and she said you just _vanished._ I just-" 

" I know." Wind looked her in the eye. "But I will always come home, ok? Always. I'm sorry I worried you, it all just...happened. I didn't have a lt of choice in the matter.'' Wind remember's the day he "left". He was out treasure hunting with the pirates.

_"Hey Tetra, I'm going to check out this room."_

_"Why? We got the treasure."_

_"I don't know. Just got a feeling."_

_"Ugh! Fine! Just be quick about it though."_

_Link chuckled. "Will do!" He opened the door and walked in. There wasn't anything special. Just a mop in the corner, dusty book shelf on the wall, and and old lightbulb in the ceiling. He turned the light on and off a couple of times. Nothing happened. He moved the mop, seeing if it ws a lever. Then he started flipping through the books. "Yes!" Link exclaimed as he found a hollow book with a key. "Hey Tetra! come check this out! I think I found something" She was over in less then two seconds. "Here," he said handing over the book, " Look at tha- AHH!" Suddenly he was falling, down, down into a dark and distoted place. But as soon as it began, it was over. "OOf!" He fell on top of a hill and started rolling. Slowly, he got up. His head hurt and he was nauseous. "Ughn. Huh?" He looked around. Link had never seen so much_ land! _Well, exept in Hyrule, but that was under the ocean. Right? Looking round again, he noticed a group fighting a bunch of monsters. He had never seen this type of monster however. '_ _Where's my stuff! I had it when I fell!' Link looked at the hill he had rolled down. His bag was laying a little further up than his sword. Link quuickly grabbed his sword and rushed to help the strangers._

_Soon, all the monsters were dead. The oldest looked at him. "Thanks for the help kid." The older kneeled in ront of him. "But that was reckless. Where's your parents?" Link bristled._

_"Hey! I don't know who you are but don't call me kid! Or treat me like one! I saved Hyrule and traveled the Great Sea with pirates! I've seen worse than a couple of weird mosters!" The old man looked stunned._

_A younger fighter with a wolf pelt spoke up. "Are we right in assuming your name is Link?"_

_Now Link was on edge. He raised his sword. "Ok, that's it. I don't know who you are, or where I am, or how you know my name. What or who are you?!" The oldest spoke up again._

_"Link, it's ok,'' he put his hands up, showing he was unarmed, "we aren't going to attack you. But there is a lot to expain." Link lowered his weapon._

_"Fine, but let me get my stuff on the hill first."_

"Big Brother, are you ok?"

Wind looked down at his little sis. "Yeah. I'm good." They stayed that way foe a couple minutes. Just hugging and listening to the seagulls. Letting the salty wind drift by. Feeling the warmth of the sun. It was Aryll, unsuprisingly, that broke the silence.

"Link! Grandma will want to see you! Let's go home!" She was beaming and laughing. Wind had missed that smile. 

"Ha ha! Ok. You go down first. I'll follow right behind." Soon they were both darting down the path. They passed Rose and her son Zill. Rose was petting Link the pig. 

Zill, as always, spotted him."Mama! Mama! Look! Link's is back!" Rose didn't look up from petting her pig. 

"He never left sweetie. Link has been right here the whole time!"

Wind shouted as he passed. " Hi-Bye Rose! I gotta run to Grandma! Talk Later!" Rose looked up startled. They were about to reach the house when Sue-Bell came around the corner carrying her pot. Wind accidently knocked her down; there was a resounding **CRASH!**. 

"My pot! That wasn't very nice!"

"Sorry Sue-Bell," Wind called as he and Aryll raced to the door outside their house. Wind swung the door open dramatically. "GRANDMA! I'M HOME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 2! Always open for constuctive critisism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft! Haha! I so forgot about this. Oh well. Sorry to anyone who was actually reading it. Here is a nice, fairly long chapter to make up for it. All Legend and Four. Happy trails.

_Fire on his skin. Water in his lungs. An echoing song. **Wake up!** Who was that? Was he dreaming? **Legend!** Everything was hazy. Quiet. Still. In the frigid water, he watched his arms float around him. His chest ached and his head pounded. **Come on. You have to breath!** Was he breathing? **LINK!**_

Legend bolted up right, gasping. _What?_ "Legend, look at me." He turned his head towards thee voice. "Ok. Where are you?"

"I... what?"

"Leg, you're disoriented. Breath. Can I touch you?" It was dark. He couldn't see. Flashes of red hair and flowers flood his mind.

"Nononono!" He curls into himself, clutching at his hair. 

"No. Ok. But I need you to breath. Stop hyperventilating. You're going to pass out. In. Out. In 2, 3, 4, out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." The voice was calm and small. Aged with experience, but not and old voice. "That's right. _Breathe."_ Legend felt his breath steady. His heart was still racing and his chest ached with sadness. After a minute, the voice returned. "Can I touch you now? Or will that make you jump?" It took a minute, but Legend found his voice. 

"I-I think I'm ok."

"You definitely are not ok, but you seem better. I am going to take your hand and place it on my chest. Use my heartbeat to ground you." Legend felt a strong calloused hand grab his wrist. On initial contact, he flinched, but allowed his hand to rest upon the others chest. Wait.....

"Ok. Now," the voice continued, "five things you can see. Four things you can feel. Three things you can hear. Two things you can smell. And one thing you can taste. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, just like that."

"Um...I," Legend began panicking again. He couldn't see! It was all a murky green/blue. "I can't, I can't!"

"Shh. It's ok. Take your time. Remember that we are in Wind's house. We found him and his family after we took off. His grandma let us stay in the house. It's night. We haven't seen any monsters all day. We set out tomorrow. You're safe. What do you see?"

Legend took a deep, shakey breath. _This is silly. I'm not a child._ _But... maybe this will help?_ Wind's house. Right. Focus. Who was with him. That was...that was...bright blonde hair. Head band. Almost rainbow eyes. "Four?"

The other boy smiled. "Yep! You got one item down: me. Now, what else do you see?"

Legend looked around. "Time's slouched by the door, I see a ladder?"

"Great job. Two more."

"Um, your bag, and, uh, I, um, a-a fire outside."

"Yes. Ok. Now, four things you can feel? Remember, you can take your time," Four instructed. 

"Yeah. Ok." He closed his eyes. Lighting. Thunder. Rain. Red. _No. Stop thinking about that._ "Um, the wooden floor. My hair on my cheek. Uh, oh! The weight of the blanket, and you're heartbeat."

"Good. Three things you can hear?"

"Sky's snoring," Legend deadpanned, looking over to the Chosen Hero, curled in his sleeping bag, drooling, and snoring loud enough to drown out a hinox. Four laughed. 

"Yeah. That one was easy. What else?"

"Why are you doing this?" Legend asked, turning his attention to the smith, who's eyes were changing from red to purple, back to red, now blue. 

"Because I care ya dingbat." He put Legend's hand down (he seemed fine enough now) and stared down the veteran. Green eyes. _What was up with his eyes always changing color? It's fascinating, but still strange. Oh! He's talking!_

"- care and you barely take care of yourself. You never tell us when you're hurting and you are almost as cryptic as the Old Man. So yes, I'm going to help out." Four gave Legend a soft flick to the ear to emphasize his point. 

"Hmph. Fair." Legend smiled as he looked at the shorter hero. His brother. Part of his weird family he traveled with now for months. **_They'll all leave you._** _Shut up. **You've grown soft.** Shut. Up. **Just like Marin.**_ Legend flinched. Four noticed. 

"Hey, I think I have something else you'll enjoy more than this exersise. Wait a minute. Uh, can I leave you? You seem better, but you're still not 'ok'."

"Smithy, I'm never ok. But you can leave to do whatever."

"Ok." Four started to climb the latter up to the loft where Wind, Aryll, Twi, War, Wild, and Hyrule were piled in a cuddle mess.

"Hey, thanks."

Four stopped. "You're welcome vet."

....

Four came down a few minutes later with a pile of paper. "Alright. Let's head outside."

Legend looked up, shaking some stray thoughts from his mind. "Outside?"

"Yeah. You'll be able to see better. You might want to put on some layers or take a blanket. It's chilly." As he said this, Four picked up a spare blanket from his bedroll, and threw up his hood. Legend grabbed his red tunic and threw it over his dark green clothes. He also grabbed a knife. Never can be too cautious. Especially in unfamiliar territory.

Once the got to the door. Four lightly kicked Time in the leg. "Hey, old man," Four stage whispered, "wake up and let us out." Time let out a grunt and looked up with a questioning glare. "Rough night," Four explained.

Time looked to Legend. _Crap! My face is wet. When was I crying?! Can Time see me well? Does he KNOW? Wait. Why would he know about Koh- no. He wouldn't. Stop freaking out about little things. It's pathetic and childish. **Murderer.**_ Legend tried not to flinch. Really. He did. But when he met eyes with Time, they were filled with sadness and understanding. **_He pities you, like he would a weak rabbit caught in a snare._** _No. There is no pity in his eyes. **Bunny....** No! There is nothing but empathy. Shut up. _Time sighed, and after a few seconds of tired movement, Time was no longer blocking the door. 

Outside, Four led him to the fire Legend spotted earlier. And sat down. Legend followed suit. "I'm going to teach you how to make paper stars." Legend was handed a piece of paper. "It was something my....one of my brothers learned how to do. He said it helped whenever he was stressed, or felt anxious. I think it helped with his mood." Fours eyes flashed green as he smiled. Then his eyes went purple. "He taught the rest of is how to make them," Four ripped a strip off his paper, "and it has really helped me."

"You have brothers?"

"Of sorts." Legend didn't press. "Ok. So, first you are going to need to rip a section of paper about this big." He held up his piece. "Try to keep it even. It takes practice, but I think you'll get it soon enough." Legend tried ripping a couple strips before he did one four found acceptable. "Good. Ok, now you tie the strip in a knot, keeping the knot to one side of the strip. Left or right doesn't matter, but don't rip the paper, and try to get it semi-flat." Four demonstrated the knot. "There should be a short tail on one end and a long tail on the other. Tuck the short tail into the pocket here." Four folded the one side into the pentagon shape that had been made by the knot. "Wrap the long tail around the knot/pentagon, whatever. It will pretty much guide itself. When it comes to the end, tuck the end into another pocket. Now pinch the edges in aaaaaand... Done!" Four proudly displayed his little star.

For a good two hours, the duo made stars. Four commenting on how well Legend was doing, occasionally giving pointers. Legend felt himself relax. Memories of bad times faded from his mind for the time being. After a while. They both went to bed. Legend crashed to his mat, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok. short intro. but i will update soon.


End file.
